


Saiouma One Shots

by Peachy (Peachy_5)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I don’t know what to put here right now, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_5/pseuds/Peachy
Summary: Just some Saiouma One Shots I write in my spare time.
Relationships: Oumasai - Relationship, saiouma - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Phantom of Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a One Shot based of of Kokichi’s love hotel event.

Shuichi had the habit of staying up late in the night, sorting case files, typing reports or just whatever his boss called for. This was one such night. The dim, blueish light from Shuichi’s open laptop was the only thing that illuminated his small office space. 

Shuichi was tapping away on his laptop, finishing a case report, sipping on a cold and stale cup of coffee in an attempt to try and stay awake long enough to finish. He brewed the coffee when he had come in to work, at six-thirty in the morning. It was now edging ten at night. He’s left the coffee half-drank, having to leave unexpectedly to investigate a scene. 

He was the station's best Private Investigator, meaning he worked on many difficult, crazy and impossible seeming cases. This one was a robbery. Grand-scale Larceny was the charge. A jewelry store had its highest priced items stolen as easily as if it were a tube of chapstick from a road-side gas station. This wasn’t an isolated incident, which baffled Shuichi. How could someone keep stealing such expensive jewelry so often. It had to be an inside job. If it was, why?

Shuichi pondered over all these thoughts until the door to his office clicked open. His colleague, Koyoko Kirigiri stepped in. She had the same habit as him, staying late to work. 

“Hey, this came in the mail for you. I picked it up from the secretary earlier but forgot about it until now. Here.” She slipped the letter on to his desk and walked out. She, and the rest of the station, knew better than to bother Shuichi when he was working so late. 

Shuichi took a long blink as he shifted his focus away from his laptop. He took a much needed stretch, adjusting his posture before grabbing the letter. Opening it, he took out a note which had a ring taped to it. Next to it were the words 'Recognize this?’ neatly written with an arrow pointing to the ring. 

Of course Shuichi recognized it. A few days ago, a jewelry store had called for an investigation. One of their most expensive diamond rings had been stolen and here it was, taped to a piece of paper. Concern set in as Shuichi pulled the ring off the paper, setting it off to the side. He unfolded the rest of the note, first noticing his name, written in big letters on the top margin. 

_Shuichi Saihara,_

_You may know me under my civilian pseudonym, The Phantom Thief. An elusive thief who works late in the night, never to be seen, until now. You Shuichi Saihara, the world renowned detective, will have the chance to meet me! An honor, I know. I might even let you arrest me ;). I’ve included proof that it is actually I, though it was terribly hard to part with. You can return it to the jewlers or whatever, if you want, but don’t tell ANYBODY. I will know. I’m not sure when this letter will reach you, so I’ve left a few dates and locations for which we can meet. I’m just as excited to meet you as you surely are to meet me, Saihara-chan.” ___

__At the bottom of the note was a collection of dates and times. Scanning the list, he picked out today’s date. Turning to the clock, he saw the meeting time was in one hour, at eleven. Checking the meet location, it was an old motel that used to be in business but was now abandoned. Room 05._ _

__***_ _

__“Hey, I’m headed out really quick. I should be back in two hours or so. Do you have any spare squad car keys?” Shuichi leaned on the secretary’s desk, hoping for a yes but he knew it wasn’t likely._ _

__“Sorry hun, I don’t.”_ _

__“Thanks.” Shuichi turned around with his own keys in his pocket. He thought about asking Koyoko, or an officer, to go with him, but per The Phantom’s request, he didn’t bother anyone._ _

__He revved the engine in his car. He didn’t need the GPS since that specific motel was a breeding ground for drug rings, human traffickers, murders and other various crimes. He checked the time on his radio, seeing he had thirty minutes to get to the hotel, meaning he would have an extra, maybe five minutes before eleven._ _

__The drive was a bore, the police scanner had nothing to report and the radio stations played the same three or four songs they had been for the past three months. The only thing that kept him enthused was the thought of finally catching the elusive criminal known as The Phantom Thief._ _

__***  
Shuichi pulled into the parking lot of the old motel. There were no other cars there, so Shuichi wondered if The Phantom wasn’t there yet. He sat in his car for a second, thinking over the letter he’d gotten. He hadn’t noticed at first, but he now questioned, was there mailing information on it? There was no return address, not even a stamp, so how did it get to Shuichi? How did it get to the police station? _ _

__Shuichi took a deep breath before scanning the area around the motel. Because violent crimes were so often committed in or around the building, the place made Shuichi nervous. He didn’t want to get attacked, or worse, killed. He saw nobody in the area that was illuminated by his headlights. He turned on the high beams, lighting up more areas to check for anybody. Nobody was around. Good, that was good._ _

__Shuichi stepped out of his car and walked towards the doors. The first door he came to had a number on the door. Though rusted and broken, it was still legible. 03. Moving down a door was the number 04. The next door read 05. He hesitated for a second, not wanting to enter quite yet. He tested the door handle, finding it was unlocked. Shuichi started to panic and quickly released the handle. He looked back at his car, remembering his conceal-and-carry in the glove box._ _

__He ran back to get it, slipping it into its pocket inside of Shuichi’s jacket. He could quickly pull it out if things went south. In the glove box was also a taser and a pair of handcuffs. From being out on a case earlier, he was still wearing his belt with his taser holster and place for handcuffs. He put the equipment on the belt, closed and locked his car doors._ _

__He walked back up to the door and tried to open it. The damn thing was stuck. Shuichi leaned into it pushing harder. Exerting even more strength on the door, it opened, but not slowly. As the door opened, Shuichi was thrown on the floor in front of him but the weight of it. Off to his right, he heard giggling._ _

__He turned his head to look to whom the voice belonged as he stood up. He started glancing around the room, and the more he looked, the more weirded out he got. The room was decorated with white candles that lit up the small room. Also strewn around the room were red rose petals._ _

__“Like it, Saihara-chan?”_ _

__Shuichi whipped his head around to the person he’d almost forgotten was in the room. The person had a seductive look on their face, leaning back on the bed with their legs crossed._ _

__The other stood up, taking long, slow strides towards Shuichi, who reached for his gun. The person giggled again and reached into Shuichi's jacket, pulling out the conceal-and-carry before Shuichi could grab it away._ _

__“Why'd ya bring this? Planning to kill me?” They reached up, stroking the gun against Shuichi’s cheek. He flinched at the cold metal. Then, they dropped the gun at both of their feet. “You don’t need it anymore,” They pulled on Shuichi’s tie, making their faces even, “do you?”_ _

__Shuichi took a step back. “Who the hell are you?”_ _

__“Me? I’m The Phantom Thief, but you can call me Kokichi Ouma.” Kokichi took a small bow before taking a step closer to Shuichi. “You know, I really respect police officers, maybe that’s why I like you so much. Or that could be a lie, though it’s the truth.”_ _

__“I’m confused, what-“ Shuichi was cut off by another yank of his tie and Kokichi’s lips being pressed against his own. The whole situation shocked him, and he should’ve shut it down immediately but he didn’t want to._ _

__Kokichi pulled away, pressing a finger to Saihara’s lips making a ‘shhh’ sound._ _

__“I’ll tell you one thing, you can do whatever you want to me, and that’s the truth. Come, play with me more.” Kokichi walked back toward the bed, pulling Shuichi along by the tie._ _

__“Kokichi!” Shuichi exclaimed. His shins hit the bed but his momentum caused him to fall forward. He put his arm out to stop him, now on top of Kokichi, who had a seductive smirk on his face. “You brought handcuffs? Kinky.” Kokichi’s eyes danced around Shuichi’s body._ _

__Hearing that, Shuichi stood up swiftly. “I brought them to arrest you.”_ _

__“Roleplay? I didn’t know you were into that but whatever floats your boat.”_ _

__“What! No, I- what do you want from me?” Shuichi huffed, trying to keep calm._ _

__“Isn’t it obvious?” Kokichi tangled his hands in his own hair, still laying back on the bed. He put one knee up, making an ahegao face and a moan-like noise. He sat up with a grin on his face, but it faded when he saw Shuichi’s expression._ _

__Shuichi’s expression was a mix of concern and discomfort. Standing over it, Shuichi was poised to pick up the gun off the ground at any second._ _

__Kokichi looked out the only window. “I think it’s time for me to leave. This was fun Saihara-chan.”_ _

__“What? Why are you leaving?”_ _

__Shuichi didn’t get an answer. Kokichi blew out the candles that were on the nightstand next to the bed, watching the smoke rise up. “This wasn’t as fun as I thought it’s be. Hm. My men will be here any minute so I suggest you leave too. As he said that, Kokichi swiftly walked out the room and disappeared into the night._ _

__***_ _

__“Another robbery? Jeez, does this guy ever not commit crimes? This one was only last night. That Phantom Thief is sure elusive. At this rate, we’ll never catch him.” Koyoko stood over Shuichi in his office, reading about another jewelry store robbery._ _

__“Yeah, elusive is right. Nobody has even seen this guy.” Of course, Shuichi had to lie his way through his case, having seen The Phantom Thief. He kept the note in the bottom most drawer of his desk, hoping that, maybe, Kokichi would be at the next meet location, tonight._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble that I’d written a while ago, so sorry if it’s not as long ^-^

Kokichi sat on the bed, looking down, defeated and deflated. Shuichi was standing in front of him, arms crossed. The two rarely quarreled, but when they did, it was personal on both sides. 

Shuichi hated being mad at Kokichi, but he didn’t want to be the one to give up his pride, same could be said for Kokichi. Both boys held pride close, being a powerful weapon in both arsenals. It’s part of what made their fights so deadly. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into Shuichi’s head. He couldn’t gauge Kokichi’s feelings, as Kokichi often kept his emotions off his face as an instinct of self-preservation. He hoped he’d respond well, though. Having just fought, it made Shuichi unsure.

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand and pulled him off the bed. Kokichi let Shuichi tug on his hand, not aware of his intentions, not trusting him. Finally, after a few tugs, with no words exchanged, Kokichi gave in, somewhat intrigued as to what Shuichi had planned. 

He let Shuichi lead him to the center of his room, while trying not to trip from how forcefully Shuichi though he had to pull him along. 

“Dance with me?” Shuichi asked, outstretching the the hand that held Kokichi’s, wrapping his free arm around the others waist. 

As much as Kokichi held his head up, not wanting to give in just yet, Shuichi’s embrace softened his demeanor.

“But there’s no music.” 

“So? Just try and do what I do.” 

Kokichi rested his free hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to ballroom dance or slow dance or whatever Shuichi wanted to do, but from the various forms of media he consumed that had a dance scene, Kokichi had a vague idea of where to place his hands. 

Shuichi began waltzing around the open space in the room, keeping a steady but slow tempo. 

Again, Kokichi was focused on not tripping. 

Shuichi seemed to glide effortlessly around the room, spinning and stepping. It seemed so natural to him, and Kokichi wondered how Shuichi didn’t trip from simply holding on to Kokichi, who was much less graceful.

Kokichi stared down at Shuichi’s feet the entire time, trying to emulate the movements but not being able to predict them. 

After a few minutes of dancing around the room, Kokichi became accustomed to the movements, getting the hang of it. He looked up at Shuichi and smiled, proud of himself for learning something like this on the fly. 

At that moment, Shuichi stopped moving and pulled Kokichi closer to him, not breaking eye contact. He dropped Kokichi’s hand, wrapping his, now free, arm around the others waist, hugging him tightly. 

Kokichi was saddened that Shuichi had stopped dancing with him, he’d just started getting the hang of it too. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

Neither boy dare say anything and run the risk of ruining this perfect moment, and so, they sat there, content in each other’s embrace. Quiet.


End file.
